Hey,I miss you, I love you
by whitegirraffe
Summary: Sequel to Sorry Gokudera, Tsuna, and everyone else... summary inside


Hey. this is my second story! hope you like it!

Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi: deceased; his funeral takes place right before his birthday. and gokudera dreams about him.

surprisingly its not a tragedy

Disclaimer: I dont own KHR! Amano Akira does ^^

* * *

It was a gray day, no a rainy, cloudy day to be exact. Many had arrived, wearing all black, to the funeral. The funeral of Yamamoto Takeshi, scary isn't it. No one would have thought that the happy-go-lucky baseball player would suicide. Everyone who knew him came. His friends, his Famiglia and of course Dino and Squalo came( would he though? -_-;;). Yamamoto Takeshi, fallen soldier, friend, guardian, and crush( in Gokudera's case). It had been exactly one month since he found him lying there in his own pool of blood, bleeding profoundly, and blood pressure dangerously low.

He had died that night, but they never held the funeral till now due to some people not being there. Guess who found him, in his apartment. That's right Gokudera Hayato did(that was definitely cheesy. I had no idea how to write this part..)

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Gokudera walked

towards the idiots apartment and knocked several times before trying to enter by force. As he puts his hand on the doorknob, he realizes that its unlocked and pushes it to find Yamamoto in his own pool of blood. Cursing he ran over to him and checked for a pulse. "Weak pulse" he thought. "Crap gotta get someone." Scared to death, he calls 911. They came. On the way to the hospital, his pulse got weaker and weaker. By the time they got there, he was gone.

None. Impossible. Why! Why him?

That's when it hit him. He had gotten there too late.

Calling Tsuna, he told him what happened and his voice cracked but dared not to cry over the phone. As they broke the news the next morning, everyone had mixed thoughts and reacted to it (except for Hibari. He only thought "Che. Weak Herbivore.")

* * *

**-Present time-**

As it starts to rain, Gokudera walks home from the funeral, he looks up and thinks" Why Takeshi, Why? I've always loved you. Even now I still do." Not wanting to go back to his own flat, he fled towards Yamamoto's apartment. Forcing the door open, he scans to see if Takeshi left anything behind for him. He spots two white envelops on the kitchen table. Running over, he finds one that says his name. Ripping it open, it reads ,"I love you and I always will even if I'm not here physically." Reading this, his heart broke into millions of pieces. And he cried, Cried never like before. As he fell into a deep sleep, he dreamed. Dreamed of a certain young man, named Yamamoto Takeshi.

**~Dream~**

He was crying in a field of flowers, by a stream, near his grave. He didn't hear footsteps behind him. Behind him a voice spoke out to him.

"Hayato, turn around" that certain someone spoke. Realizing who it is, he quickly turns around to face the mystery person.

"Why. Why? Aren't you dead?" Hayato cries out.

"No. I'm not dead. Why do you think so?" Takeshi murmurs back.

"I though you died. Look. Over there. There's your grave!" He whispers back.

"What grave? There's no grave there." Takeshi replies.

Hayato turns around. There really was no grave there. "No way…" mutters Hayato in disbelief.

As Takeshi's arms snake around Hayato's waist, he breathes the words "I love you and I always will" into Hayato's ear. Abruptly, he turn Hayato around and kisses him fully on the lips. Hayato complies and returns the kiss before breaking the kiss and told him to never leave him EVER AGAIN.

-April 24, 2010 (its right when Gokudera wakes up from the dream ^^;)

Breathing hard, he wakes up and checks his phone for the time. Hmmm… 12:00 AM….I wonder what woke me up." He muses. Checking again he realizes that its April 24, 2010, his baseball idiots birthday. Remembering his dream, he smiles genuinely and whispers to the sky "Happy Birthday…Takeshi."

* * *

...I can't write appy endings. i serously you liked it! =) comments and reviews appreciated! harsh ones too. ^^ i think it'll help me write better stories in the future.

R&R

byeeeeeee


End file.
